Pain
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: "You created me, Jack Fenton! That accident all those years ago changed me into this! Though I should be grateful for these abilities, it also made my life a living hell! Unable to have a family of my own! Unable to trust anyone! Unable to do anything but wallow in my accursed being! BECAUSE OF YOU!" One-shot.
**AN: My attempt of reconnecting with the fandom I haven't seen for ten years now, starting with one of my favourite villains from my childhood. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally - _Finally_ \- The bane of his entire existence coward before his feet. The fat idiot who had scorned and ruined his entire life, kneeling in submission like the overweight dog he was. And Vlad too every sip of this momentous triumph.

Jack Fenton. On his knees. Beaten, and broken.

And soon to be much more. Finally.

Dark laughter emerged from his fanged teeth, taking in this scene before him. Every detail, every second planted firmly in his memory for years to come. Vlad had finally out this buffoon in his place, and it felt _good._

"Ah ah ah." Vlad said patronizingly, finger blasting the weapon away Jack attempted to reach out for. The fat pounded his fist on the ground in frustration, glaring up at his floating opponent in distaste. Vlad's lips curled, sneering, "You have no right to express anger at me, you fat buffoon."

It was minimal compared to the harboring contempt and envy Vlad kept for over twenty years towards this man. This manchild who took everything from him!

"Not so fast, spook!"

Oh?

"Maddie!" The jumpsuit-wearing clown exclaimed triumphantly, almost getting up if Vlad's power hadn't kept him restricted to the ground where he belonged.

"Stay down, dog." Vlad commanded, before smirking towards the love of his life, the woman who was aiming a bazooka towards his direction. "Now Maddie, be careful now, you could hurt someone with that."

"Release him, ghost." Maddie demanded, the weapon on her shoulder making a large humming sound to emphasize her threat.

Please.

She could only gape, the weapon flung from her hands to the dirt behind her, courtesy of Vlad's unfazed pink blast. Deeming her no longer an obstacle, the billionaire smiled hatefully at the helpless Jack Fenton, "Now then, where were we? Ah yes, your extermination." Emphasized by both his gloved hands glowing, energy merging together to create a blast powerful enough to destroy his bane once and for all.

If not for one small detail that had him pause.

"No!" Maddie, ever so noble and just, acted as a shield for her almost-former husband, arms spread protectively, glare behind the red goggles daring Vlad to attack. "You'll have to get through me first, ectoplasmic scum!"

"Mads no!"

For once, Vlad concurred with his former friend. "Move out of the way Maddie." Yet she didn't budge, prompting the half-ghost to sigh irritably, "You would willingly die for that fat oaf?"

"It's called love, ghost. But it's not as if you're capable of feeling it."

His teeth grinding, the power in his palms brightened, "I have waited so long for this..." And it must be finished now, before Daniel turns up to intervene, again. "You will move aside, and I WILL annihilate this fool, once and for all, after everything that man has done to ruin me!"

"What did I do to you, spook?!" Jack, the ever so oblivious idiot, asked incredulously.

"Oh, I don't know!" Vlad snapped, eyes leering at the fat idiot still kneeling. "How about... _Everything!_ You destroyed my life! You created an abomination out of me! And, just to spite me, you took the love of my life for your own! So forgive me if I feel just a little bit of contempt for you, Jack Fenton!"

Of course, they didn't understand. Maddie spoke in hesitation, confusion and suspicion, "What are you talking about, spook?"

"I never even met you before Wisconsin!" Jack said, expressing disbelief and puzzlement himself.

Vlad could only laugh hollowly. Well, since Jack was about to die, why not indulge him? Pointing a gloved finger, Vlad powered down his finishing move temporarily, twenty years of rage and jealously dripping from his venomous tone, "You created me, Jack Fenton! That accident all those years ago changed me into this! Though I should be grateful for these abilities, it also made my life a living hell! Unable to have a family of my own! Unable to trust anyone! Unable to do anything but wallow in my accursed being! _BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

Jack only looked more stumped, and it grated Vlad to no end, almost face-palming himself at the sheer stupidity. Maddie, thankfully, was more aware than the buffoon she picked for a husband, "Accident..." She mumbled quietly, before the angelic eyes behind those goggles widened in disbelief, "It can't be...!"

At last! She understands!

"You see now, Maddie?" His voice lowered somewhat, but the anger harbored, "You see what he did to me? To us? That ecto-acne did more than put me in the hospital, it transformed me int this monstrosity. To destroy him now would be considered retribution." On his part, anyway.

Shaking her head wildly, Maddie defended her husband, though her stance slightly lowered, "What happened back then was an accident, Vlad! If we had known, we could've helped you-!"

Laughter of disbelief and hate escaped Vlad's throat, eyes narrowing, this time, at both of them, "You would have known sooner, had you bothered to visit me at the hospital at all. Those days, turning to weeks, then turning to months, I waited. I waited and waited for my friends to show up, to support me in my dire time of need, to help me get through this. But where were you?" Silence followed. _"Where were you?!"_

This time, both Fentons flinched at the question.

"You abandoned me!" That was the truth, slapping them in the faces. Vlad's power increased, the energy pouring into his clenched fist. "You left me to struggle this curse on my own! While you were off getting married and havign a family of your own, forgetting about your poor, dear friend! You especially, Jack!" Red eyes cast hatefully down at the pitiful coward, who was now grasping the hurtful truth, "You stole the woman I love - a direct slap in the face, I might add - and happily had a family of your own, content with your lives while I was left alone in the dark, fated to be alone forever with this half-existence that accident was given me. And it's all. Your. _Fault!"_

"V-man..." Jack spoke, his softened voice cracked, struggling to get up, "I didn't... If I had... I'm so so-"

"Don't you DARE say you're sorry, Jack!" Vlad was having none of the sympathy and regret. It was far too late for that now. "If you were truly sorry you would have visited me at that hospital. But you didn't. Not once. While I was left suffering, feeling nothing but pure, unadulterated, _pain."_

It was ready. The killing blast will be fired upon this man. Without hesitation, anger and vengeance incited Vlad to wave Maddie out of the way with his power, the ball of energy directed in Jack's helpless state.

"And now... I will make you feel that pain, that you have unjustly caused me."

It was time to end this suffering, once and for all. Jack will die, and Maddie, and by extension Daniel, will belong to him.

"Not so fast, Plasmius!"

Speak of the devil.

Vlad winced in pain at the green energy impacting his side, forcing the halfta to dissipate his own energy and smashing into a nearby wall. Recovering, Vlad opened his eyes in annoyance at the ghost boy, Daniel foolishly hovering protectively other the two Fentons, glaring down at him with anger and firm resolve.

And he was so close!

Teeth growling, Vlad considered his options. Daniel he could handle without breaking a sweat, but combined with two ghost hunters - even when one of them was a clumsy idiot - then he wasn't taking any chances. The billionaire knew when the odds were stacked against him.

"Next time," He said balefully towards the fat man, "You won't be so lucky." And the last thing he saw before turning tangible, retreating into the ground, were the saddened and guilty looks of his one-time friends.

Vlad once felt those emotions too, but they will never feel his pain.

Not yet.


End file.
